Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover
by dattebayooooo
Summary: He stood up suddenly from his chair, "When were you going to tell us you were a girl?" /in the process of being rewritten
1. Introduction take II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yet…

**[EDIT]:** Okay, I'm in the process of rewriting this story. My plot was rushed, spelling and grammar were terrible, unrealistic problems, etc, etc. To those who've read this before, you might want to reread the whole thing. I really didn't want to delete the chapters but if new people read this story, they're going to be confused. So yeah, I'm rewriting. Currently done with 1 and 2 and finishing 3.

.

Chapter One: Introduction; take II

* * *

><p>I followed the blonde principal to my new homeroom class. "Okay Vic, your homeroom is here with Kakashi-sensei. Here's your schedule. If you have any questions, ask your new classmates or teacher." she said. I wasn't paying attention, I waiting to get today over with. She left and I opened the door.<p>

When I opened the door, a silver hair man looked at me along with the rest of the class. What? Haven't they seen a guy with green hair?

"Yo." I said with a small smile and a peace sign. I heard whispers and squeals from the female population.

'This is going to be a long day…' I thought.

* * *

><p>"Hello, you must be the new student. Vic Mitsuki was it?" asked the man. I nodded. "Well then Vic, why don't you introduce yourself." he said crossing his arms, walking back to his seat. He opened his orange little book and started to read. '...Is this guy for real? He's reading porn in front of his students?!'<p>

"Umm…Hi I'm Vic Mitsuki. Yes, this is my natural hair color." I pointed to my hair, "I enjoy sports and I have a knack for drawing. I'm kind of shy, so don't talk to me. Please." I finished and Kakashi spoke, eyes still on his perverted book, "Okay Vic, take a seat next to Naruto. Naruto, please raise your hand so Vic here knows where you are. And to everyone else, it's free period."

The boy raised his hand, "HEY VIC! I'M RIGHT HERE!" he yelled. Great, I'm sitting next to a loud mouth. I walked up to my desk, hands in my pocket. I'm glad no one noticed. Many of the girls were giggling and whispering to each other, "Girls are so weird..." I muttered to myself. I sighed. Being a guy is too hard. I looked up and there was the blonde boy staring at me. I blushed, "What are you looking at?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I mean you just got here and now you have fangirls. What a chick magnet." he shook his head back and forth. I chuckled.

"Thanks I guess... I'm Vic" I said with a smile. "NARUTO UZUMAKI! NICE TO ME-" he got cut off. A raven haired boy hit him on the head. "Hn, dobe don't be so loud." he said. I looked at him, he had a blank expression. His hair stuck out at the end like a chicken's butt. He didn't say anything afterwards so it was just kind of awkward for about five minutes.

"Um," I started, "Who are you?"

"..." he didn't reply.

Naruto replied for him, "This is Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha Academy's number one basta-!" he was cut short again because the boy with obsidian eyes, otherwise known as Sasuke, hit him on the head.

"Shut up Naruto..."

Naruto rubbed his again, "Ah Sasuke, stop being such a jerk. Vic's new, he has no friends and he could possibly be a loser! We've gotta help a fellow man out!"

"Thanks?" I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not.

He nodded with a huge grin on his face, "You're welcome!"

We talked for a couple of more minutes until a few more guys surrounded us. Everyone high fived, shook each others hands and shared some laughs while I just kind of sat there. The one kid with the black hair and weird smile who noticed I was left out. He walked over and stood in front of me, "Hello."

"Hello." I said. I was becoming uncomfortable under his gaze.

We just kind of stared at each other until the other guys gradually stopped talking and stared at the both of us staring, "So uh, I see you've met Sai." stated the rambunctious blonde, "Vic, Sai. Sai, Vic."

It's become a staring contest between this guy and I. 'Oh my god this is so awkward...' I was mentally screaming to myself. The guy, Sai, then smirked and then proceeded to say, "It's rude to stare you know."

I was dumbfounded. 'THIS GUY HAS SOME NERVE TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE.'

"You were staring too you idiot..." my voice dripping in irritation.

His face inched closer towards mine, "Are you sure your hair is real? I don't believe that this is natural." he took a lock of my hair in his fingers. I punched his arm away.

"Don't touch my hair." he was getting on my nerves. 'Does he know what personal space is?!'

I was prepared to slap his pretty face until Naruto's arm shot out and blocked us, "No need to start a fight, especially on your first day." I pouted. 'He started it...' I thought to myself. I began hitting him in my mind and I smiled to myself.

We all started talking again. This time, I was included. I was introduced to all of the gang; there were a few upperclassmen in the group as well. Naruto told me that I could meet them later on at lunch.

They were a unique bunch, especially Sai. 'What a weirdo...' I glanced over at him. If it weren't for his insolent commentary, I'd probably like him better.

I leaned on my left arm, disinterested in the current conversation, and stared at the clock. I squinted. 'I really should have worn my glasses.' I exhaled and checked my phone instead; I was tired of staring at the blurry numbers of the classroom clock. '7:49.' I dropped my head on the table. 'Classes don't start until 8 o'clock...'

I was drifting to sleep when my phone vibrated in my hand. I rubbed my tired eyes and checked the message; it was from Autumn.

**From Alice:** Violet ho's your day so far?

I grinned and replied.

**From Violet:** You forgot the 'w' in 'how's' haha XD

**From Alice:** DANG IT

**From Violet:** its ok, its not like you're writing a formal paper or anything. Just violet.

**From Alice:** Whatever, just answer the question already -_-

**From Violet:** Ehh my day's been pretty good, some kid in my class was being a giant wad :P

**From Alice:** Ugh violet if you hit him im not going to be the one to apologize

**From Violet:** Its fine, i only hit him in my mind huehue c:

**From Alice: **...what am i supposed to do with you?

**From Violet:** Buy me stuff doink~

**From Alice:** Shut up. Anyway, the bell's going to ring any moment so see you soon

**From Violet:** Ok see you later alligator c:

I put my phone back in my pocket and took out my schedule. 'Let's see... trigonometry with... Asuma-sensei.'

I asked the guys if anyone had trig with Asuma. No one answered me until Sasuke stood up and 'hn'ed. I'm about 57% that that meant yes. I took my chances and walked with him towards the, hopefully, math department when the bell rung.

* * *

><p>It was a crammed hallway. Partly because all the girls were swarming towards Sasuke. 'Oh. My. God. Please get your ten pound, caked on, makeup faces out my face.' I was agitated, I was tired, and I was stuck between the one of the most notorious hottest guys in school; I was ready to rip out my hair.<p>

Choruses of 'kyaa~!', 'Sasuke-kun~!', and 'please have my babies~!' were thrown around. They were all ignored by the completely stoic guy next to me. 'How does he do this everyday?!' I pondered to myself; I made note to look like I have a stick up my ass. Maybe that was it.

The chatter and banshee screams died down and the hallway was less crowded than before. I exhaled in relief, "I'm alive."

Sasuke, who was a whole head taller than me, was quiet. So quiet that it became unbearable, "Do you even talk?" I questioned him. No reply.

I began asking all these weird questions like 'do you like pickles?' or 'what color's your underwear?'. I got a few grunts and weird looks from him but no actual reaction. We were nearing the trig room (I think) and I was tired of trying to get him to speak. "Whatever, talking to you feels like I'm talking to a wall."

I heard a small chuckle. 'Do my ears deceive me or did he just laugh?'

Hey, at least I got a reaction.

* * *

><p>AN: ok i rewrote the first chapter since i kind of rushed into the plot /kind of? try YOU TOTALLY DID. YOU COMPLETELY BUTCHERED YOUR WHOLE PLOT YOU FOOL

the first chapter is split into two (maybe three) now so yeah

heres the first part

yeah...

major changes /better writing too yay

...

wheres bob the builder to fix my mistakes? ; - ;

dattebayooooo out ✌


	2. It's A Tuesday Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yet…

Chapter Two: It's A Tuesday Thing

* * *

><p>I was pretty sure that I arrived in the correct room. The man by the white board looked to be in his mid thirties; he had a very nice beard. I walked up to him, "Um are you Asuma-sensei?"<p>

He nodded, "Yes, and I 'Asuma' you're Vic Mitsuki the transfer student?" he started laughing at his own pun. I joined in with him.

We got out all the laughs and it became a little awkward because... well wouldn't it be awkward to be laughing with your teacher that you literally met like 10 seconds ago? I thought so.

He coughed and told me to sit in any empty desk. I obeyed and looked around for a vacant chair. My emerald colored eyes spotted a chocolate haired girl who looked awfully familiar (she's in advanced classes as well as her friend). And she was talking to a friend. A boy friend that is. 'I should scare her.' I briefly glanced at the clock above my head. 'We still have like 4 minutes before class starts. Why the hell not?'

I sneakily maneuvered around the people and desks. Yeah I got some weird stares and sure I hit my body against the desks a couple of times, but it was all worth it to scare the living daylights out of my little cousin.

I was right behind her and I noticed that the kid that she was talking to saw me. I'm pretty sure he was trying to stifle a laugh.

I pounced on her, she screamed, and then she fell over a desk. Her friend burst out laughing and I joined with him.

We're cruel people.

"Oh my god Alice that was great." I said in between laughs. She hit me on my shoulder. For such a small girl she has a massive amount of strength.

"Ow, okay I deserved that but ow..." I rubbed my probably bruised shoulder to soothe the pain.

She was red in the face, "If you ever do that again, I'm going to hurt you so bad that you can't get up in the morning." She had a dark aura surrounding her. I backed away slowly.

"S-sorry." I put my arms up in defense, "I kind of want to live until I'm 80 and I don't plan on dying before then..."

Her dangerous aura faded away and she sighed, "I hate you."

"You know you love me." I said. "Who's your friend?" I pointed to her purple haired boy next to her.

"Oh," he waved, "That's Ranmaru."

I smiled slyly, "Is he your boyfriend?"

She hit me again, "I hate you, you know that?" I rubbed my arm, "No, Ranmaru is not my boyfriend. He just happens to be a boy and my friend."

I giggled, "Sure."

She rolled her eyes as the bell rang for first period, "Just go sit down."

* * *

><p>Math was extremely boring. I yawned. 'Asuma, you might have puns but your voice is boring me to death. No offense.'<p>

Currently, he was talking about about the laws of sine, cosine, and tangents.* He wrote out the formulas on the board:

**LAW OF SINES:**

**a/sin A = b/sin B = c/sin C = 2R **»** R = abc/√(a + b + c)(a - b + c)(a + b - c)(b + c - a)  
><strong>

**LAW OF COSINES:**

**c2 = a2 + b2 – 2ab cos C OR cos C = **a2 + b**2 - ****c2****/2ab **(A/N: ok those 2s are supposed to be exponents (except for the one in 2ab))

****LAW OF TANGENTS:****

****a - b/b + a = tan[1/2(A - B)]/tan[1/2(A + B)]****

I took notes, not fully comprehending what he was saying. 'I'm tired...' I was about to fall asleep again until the bell rang for passing period. 'THANK THE LORD.' I packed up my stuff and I asked around if they knew where the art room was; I couldn't ask Alice because she left with Ranmaru. 'What a jerk. She didn't even say bye to me...'

I asked a girl in my trig class and she said that her class is the one next to mine; she was taking ceramics. Although she wants to be a doctor, she only took this class because she needed another elective and this was an easy one to pass. We talked and we had a lot in common. We both liked cooking even though we were terrible at it, we both liked soccer, and we both had weird hair colors. It turns out that we have the same homeroom, too.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you Vic." she smiled softly.

We continued to converse as we walked in the hallway.

* * *

><p>We reached our destinations, "It was nice meeting you Sakura." she nodded in agreement as we parted ways.<p>

I entered the art room. There weren't a lot of students in here. Either that or everyone comes in last minute. I looked around for the teacher and I spotted a blonde man in his early twenties sitting on his desk. He was eating an apple. I walked sauntered over to the blonde man, "Um are you-" I looked on my schedule for his name, "Deidara-sensei?"

"Un, yeah I am. And you are?" he took a bite out of his apple.

"I'm the transfer, Vic Mitsuki..." I trailed off.

He finished the rest of his apple and tossed the core into the trashcan; it was a three point shot and he made it, "Nice shot." I said.

He acknowledged my compliment and stood up off his desk, "Alright, you can sit at that table." He pointed to a table that was to the left. "We're actually going to start a project today so you came at the right time, yeah." I nodded and went to go sit down.

I just kind of sat there; everyone else was talking to each other. 'Maybe I should get a drink... I have plenty of time anyway.' I stood up and walked towards the door. I surveyed the room. 'For an art room, it sure is plain...' I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into something hard. More like someone. "Watch where you're going." said a masculine voice that I've heard before.

I mentally groaned and I looked up at his unwavering smile, "Hi Sai."I muffled. He bent down so that we were face to face; his face suddenly turned grim. 'Why are guys so tall?' I thought to myself as I blushed from the proximity between us.

He placed his hand on my forehead, "Your forehead is really hot."

I smacked his arm away, "Please don't touch my forehead."

"Fine," his fake smile reappeared, "then sit down, class is going to begin." he walked off to his table.

I was about to retort back but then I realized I never got my drink of water.

* * *

><p>Deidara-sensei was explaining our project to us. He told us that person sitting at your table was your partner for the project.<p>

Guess who was my partner.

If you guessed Sai then you sir or ma'am are correct. (A/N: oh wow so original)

For the project, each table got a large canvas. We had to draw, paint, whatever came to mind when you think of the word 'art'. He let us brainstorm for the rest of the period.

It was a simple project.

It really was.

But you see, Sai and I didn't really see eye to eye (literally, he's a whole head taller and me) and I was getting frustrated, "Asjkdnaow Saaaaaaaaai..."

I began feeling really weak and my body felt like it was on fire.

I'm pretty sure I passed out since the last thing I remember is hitting my head against the table.

* * *

><p><span>Sai's POV<span>

"Vic...?" I poked him to make sure he wasn't joking around. He wasn't.

I left him there to go tell Deidara about the current situation. He told me to take him to the nurse.

I complied.

I put his arm around my neck and carried him out the door. 'He's really light...' I thought to myself. He started to regain consciousness once we left the room.

"Where am I?" he asked softly.

"The hallway." I replied back.

"Why?"

"Because I was taking you to the nurse." he became stable enough to walk on his own two feet.

"Did I faint?" we continued walking to the nurse's office just in case he was seriously injured.

I was about to reply to him but the door from the ceramics room swung out and hit him. Hard. He fell to the ground.

The person who hit him was Hinata Hyuuga.

"O-oh my god I'm so s-sorry!" she squeaked. She bent down to the green haired boy's side, "A-are you okay?!" she was half screaming and half panicking.

I picked him up again and sighed, "It's okay. It was his fault for not looking where he was going."

She stood back up and was blushing like crazy, "I'm so s-so so sorry!" she kept bowing and repeated over and over that she was sorry.

"It's okay. Just finish what you were doing." she apologized once more and awkwardly walked towards the girl's bathroom.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the nurse's office and the head nurse, Shizune was it, led me to an empty cot for Vic to rest on. I told her how he fainted in class, hit his head on the table, and then was hit by a door.<p>

He has the worst of luck.

She wrote me a pass back to class and told me to bring his stuff because he was 'definitely going home' to quote her. I did as I was told.

Blah blah blah, I went back to class, told sensei the situation, went back to the nurse's office to drop off his stuff, came back, and class was over.

Thank god.

* * *

><p><span>VicViolet's POV

I awoke in my bed. There was a painstaking pounding on my head, "My head hurts..." I tried to go back to sleep but the agony was killing me. I sat up and got out of bed. When I stood up, I became extremely dizzy and unbalanced.

Alice's mom came in and she quickly ran by my side, "Is your head okay? How are you feeling? Are you-" She kept asking me questions about my health.

"I'm okay. I just wanted some fresh air." I sat down on my bed. She placed her hand on my forehead.

"Well at least you aren't burning up anymore." she pulled her hand away, "Violet, you have to be more careful."

"I'm trying." we go through this every time. I do something clumsy that gets me hurt, she says that I have to be more careful, I say I'm trying, and the cycle just repeats itself.

She exhaled, "If you're feeling better, do you want to with me to get groceries?"

I grinned, "Sure, just let me get changed and I'll meet you in the car." She smiled and left my room to go start the car.

I changed out of my uniform into black skinny jeans and a white v-neck. I grabbed my glasses off my dresser. I walked out of my bedroom and jumped down the staircase. I took out my phone and checked the time. It was almost 2:30, "Alice should be home in about a little more than an hour." I said to myself. "I should buy her something..." I left the house and locked the door.

* * *

><p><span>Sai's POV<span>

It was the last class of the day.

It was the most tedious class as well. 'I didn't sign up for death...' I thought to myself. I twirled my pencil in my right hand as I leaned on my left arm to look at the window. It was raining.

Biology is slowly killing me.

Not to mention that we basically spend almost an hour lecturing about plants. Why can't it just be as simple as plants are green and we eat them?

The bell finally rang after what seemed like an eternity. I packed up my stuff and left the room.

* * *

><p>It was still raining once I got everything from my locker, but it was just a drizzle. I reached the entrance of the school and began to walk home.<p>

I didn't live to far from here. It was probably a ten minute walk.

There was a group consisting of three girls who were giggling behind me. Their laughter became louder as they walked in front of me and made me stop. The two girls on the side pushed the middle girl towards me, "Hi~!" she said in a high pitched voice. She was playing with her hair, fiddling with the hem of her skirt, and she was turning red in the face. I read in a book once that if a girl does those things, she likes you.

"Hello." I said with a lifeless smile.

"Um...," she paused, "I like you!" she was still blushing as she shouted.

"Great." I was still smiling as I walked around the girls and resumed walking down the sidewalk to my house. I heard the girl crying. 'Did I do something wrong...? Whatever.'

I passed by the Kahana household. They were taking in groceries. 'Looks like Mrs. Kahana is home... who's that with her?' I stopped abruptly. The kid looked awfully familiar. Short, green hair.

Vic?

I didn't know he lived here. Heck, why didn't I notice a short looking kid with green hair this whole time? I looked a little closer as he came back for a second trip.

He was wearing a white shirt that wasn't entirely wet but it was enough for me to see him wearing a bra.

A bra.

Vic was wearing a bra.

And that's when it hit me that Vic was a girl.

It also hit me that I was staring at 'Vic' a little too long so I looked away and continued walking.

"What a weird Tuesday..." I muttered.

It really was.

* * *

><p>AN: lawd this was terrible /rewrote the whole chapter and its sort of long

lets hope that its better now

and to old reviewers and people who favorited/followed this story:

yeah you're going to have to reread a few chapters because im an indecisive banana ok

im sorry /cries

btw Autumn (if you even remember her) is now Alice /this was my sister's decision

*i had no idea what im talking about here, i looked everything up on wikipedia haha XD (im sorry i made you look at this...)

dattebayooooo out ✌


End file.
